


Another Day at the Office

by BirdSkullZ



Category: Outlast
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kidnapping, M/M, Master/Pet, Mpreg, Threesome - M/M/M, i have no idea what im doing but its fine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27944000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdSkullZ/pseuds/BirdSkullZ
Summary: Waylon gets roped into an overtime opportunity...With consequences.
Relationships: Eddie Gluskin/Waylon Park, Jeremy Blaire/Waylon Park, Jeremy Blaire/Waylon Park/Eddie Gluskin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	1. Welcome to Murkoff

There was a knock on the Murkoff executive’s door. Jeremy Blaire stiffened up from being slumped over his desk railing a line of grade-A Colombian nose candy, wiped his nose, and called the person at the door in.

“You-uh, wanted to see me, sir?” Waylon stammered as he opened the door, terrified of what Blaire wanted. After all, he had only called _him_ in, not any of the other IT techs, or HR. Just _him._ Jeremy flashed a smile. Not just any smile, a smile that makes your blood run cold. The smile he’d seen from so many variants and other inmates at Mount Massive. 

“Why yes, Mr. Park, I did. Have a seat, would you?” He gestured towards the chair across from his desk, watching through lidded eyes as the blonde man stumbled to sit in the chair. He was shaking. Blaire loved that. Seeing the fear in the scrawny man’s eyes got him hard as a rock. “Is something the matter, Mr. Park?” He asked, sarcasm dripping from his words.

“O-oh, uh.. No, sir.” Waylon stuttered out, trying to control his nerves. _Why is it just us in here?_ He thought, slowly becoming more nervous every second that passed. The silence was deafening. He was used to the ambient hum of servos and computers in the server rooms, but it felt like everything stood still as Blaire just eyed him, the smile never leaving his face.

“Well then, let’s get down to business.” Jeremy spoke, spinning around in his chair and standing up. He walked toward Waylon, watching him like a hawk. He stood behind the scrawnier man and put his hands on his shoulders, leaning down to his ear. “How would you like… A bit of overtime, Mr. Park?” He whispered. His words made the hairs on the back of Waylon’s neck stand, and his entire body flush. 

“W-well.. Depends on what it is, sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 2 hopefully coming in a week or so :)


	2. Overtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waylon's really gotten himself into trouble.

The last few hours were a blur. The last thing he remembers was passing out, and now he was tied to a chair. 

“Oh, look who’s awake.” Blaire spoke, standing in front of Waylon. He leaned forward and cupped his chin, forcing him to look at him.

“Wh..Where am I…” Waylon slurred. His eyes felt heavy, and his legs were sore. 

“You’re working overtime.” Blaire responds, his voice full of venom. He let Waylon’s face go and walked behind him, freeing him from his restraints in a matter of seconds. Waylon would have been shocked at the swiftness, had he been able to feel his arms. He jerked forward without the restraints holding him upright, and Blaire caught a tuft of the man’s blonde hair between his fist to hold him up. Waylon let out a distressed squeal, squirming hard to get out of Blaire’s grasp.

“Sir, stop!” Waylon shouted, trying to grab the man’s hand but finding he was unable to use his arms. Blaire kicked the chair out from under him, causing him to fall to his knees. 

“You’re gonna put that filthy fucking mouth to good use, understand me?” He growled, letting go of Waylon’s hair to undo his belt. Waylon took this chance to attempt to crawl away from him, but he was stopped by Blaire holding down his pant leg with his foot. He grabbed Waylon by the collar and pulled him back onto his knees. Waylon was now staring down Blaire’s cock. “Open your fucking mouth.” Commanded Blaire.

“What the fuck, no!” Waylon objected, trying to shimmy his way out of Blaire’s grasp.

“Fine, then. Sweet dreams, Mr. Park.” Responded Blaire.

And just like that, Waylon was out like a light once again. “We’re gonna have a lot of fun here.” Blaire mumbled, laying the tech’s body on the floor.

There was a harsh knock at the door.


	3. Darling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eeeee sorry this is short,,, and late,,,  
> eddie has free reign of the asylum bc good behavior and is all buddy buddy with blaire no it does not make sense but fuck it, my city now

Blaire hissed, shoving Waylon’s unconscious body under his desk. He shoved his cock back into his pants and fixed his clothing, quickly sitting in his chair with his feet up. “Come in, come in.”   
“Hello~” purred the man as he swung the door open. Blaire recognized that voice anywhere. _Eddie Gluskin_. Eddie stood in the doorway, a wide smile stretched across his features. 

“Gluskin! What are you doing here, aren’t you supposed to be in the Male Ward?” Blaire practically exploded, the anxiety of being caught with a half-naked, drugged, unconscious employee stowed away under his desk gnawing at his stomach. 

“Oh, nothing. Just needed to talk to you for a moment.” He replies, stepping in and slamming the door shut. The gleam of something metallic caught Blaire’s eye.

“...Gluskin. What do you have in your hand?” Blaire asked bluntly, pointing at the man’s hand. Eddie turned to him with a smile, a kitchen knife held tightly in his grip. 

“I want my Darling back. I know you have him, I can smell him.” Eddie stepped forward, a look of hatred in his eyes, but the smile was still on his face. 

“Eddie I don’-”

“Boss..? Can I please come out from under the desk..?”


End file.
